


Enter Our Asylum

by Ketakoshka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, D.Gray-man
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarecrow's always been fascinated with a young inmate in Arkham Asylum named Allen Walker. As it turns out, he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Our Asylum

Enter Our Asylum

Scarecrow's POV

I distinctly remember when I met him, when I saw that rambunctious, demonic teenager be drug into the stark white halls of Arkham. I was still a doctor then, and this boy was put under my care and then Harleen Quinzel's when I fell from my place of power. He had murdered nineteen people before the Batman caught him, and the bruises that marred that beautiful face only served to make him more angelic, like the vigilante had taken it upon himself to beat the innocence out of the teenager; as it turns out, a man named Gamble had already done that.

About three years before he was convicted, Allen Walker found himself on the darker side of Gotham with a debt to Gamble personally when he was caught cheating at poker, and to repay him, the boy was to be his servant, his maid, his lover. Although he tried his best to keep a low profile until the debt was paid, it's hard when your appearance is as unique as his is: an albino with glitteringly silver eyes and that wicked scar that Gamble had so graciously given him; Allen was so delighted when he found out the bastard had been paid back in full for his treatment. Perhaps that's why he had been so eager to please the Joker, and that man took the teenager in.

I can still remember the first time they broke out together with Harley's help, and I wondered why he looked at the rest of us before he left, Ivy and me in particular, and said, "keep my cell warm for me, won't you?" So it wasn't surprising when the two mass murdering psychopaths were dumped back into Arkham and Harley along with them, but the body count was astronomical. Why didn't I ever think about attacking parades?

What actually surprised me though, above all other things I'd seen, was when the whitette cornered me one night, after sneaking out of his cell via the air vents, and he asked if he could warm my bed for the night since Harley had found a place in the Joker's. "If you don't want to, I'll go visit Ivy and see if she's still mad at Two Face..."

It was then that I learned that he had insomnia that only abated when he was curled up with someone he felt that he could trust, and so, Allen started alternating between the four of us: Harley, Ivy, the Joker and me. It was like clockwork in that order, or sometimes it'd be more than one of us, and eventually, we began to depend on his presence.

To our dismay, Allen started to go sane after a while, and he became so terrified that they'd put him in a normal jail, one far from our reaches. Strangely, that idea had him spiraling into a depression that not even Joker's humor could get him out of, but when he came back from a stay in solitary after stabbing a guard, he was fine. "I sorted it out," he said. "If they send me away, I'll play a nice normal person for a while, and then I'll paint the prison red." The Joker had never been more proud of his protégé than with that admission, and so we all decided to break out together.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," I drawl, watching as the other four plan out a hostage situation that would span an entire apartment complex in an attempt to ransom information about Allen's missing friends from the mob, who's remaining bosses are holed up inside; the plan's actually well thought out and impressive for once, despite it being laid out in the crayons Harley nicked for her 'little angel'.

"Johnathan!" Large silver eyes plead up at me, and Allen whines, "but my friends are trapped there!"

"I know," I reply and reach out to ruffle his shaggy hair. "But, you guys aren't accounting for the Boy Wonder's little team being in town."

"What?!"

I honestly think about laughing at their expressions of disbelief, but before I can do or say anything, Joker sighs loudly. "Promise me you won't engage any of them, Allen."

"Why?" he asks the other villain, pouting. "Do you think I can't handle them?"

"No, I know you can handle them," the green-haired man replies. "I want you to stay away from them though."

There's genuine concern in the jester's green eyes that reflects all of our feelings and love for the teenager society abandoned, and he reaches out to ruffle our Ace's hair tenderly, smiling just slight when the albino leans into his touch. "For me, stay away from them."

As it turns out, Allen did just that, so well in fact that he, after managing to shoot the owners of his friends, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee, escaped with all of them in tow. The rest of our 'merry' little band is locked back in Arkham, but he is still on the loose... It must be driving Batman and his little Boy Wonder crazy... Maybe we should vacate some cells for them; Allen and Harley aren't using theirs...

Eventually, he returned on his own with something, well someone in tow; by that time, we'd already taken over the place: it didn't take much with the drunken guards and dumbass attendants. We tried to make it look as natural as ever, even as the little psychopath drug one of the titans into his cell and made sure to lock her up with restraints he'd made himself. He'd had this obsession over Miss Raven for so long that not even the Joker's warning could keep him from talking to her, expressing his love; not that Jack had any room to talk, everyone knows that he loves the Batman...

* * *

When she woke up, her shouts brought us all running to find the half-demon straining against her restraints with fury as Allen watched with amusement. "You'll be here for a while Miss Raven," he said, softly smiling, and then he lifted up his copy of the Grimm Brother's Fairy Tales. "At least relax… I know that Little Red Cap's you're favorite…"

"How could you possibly know that?!" she snapped, seeing not to notice the congregation at the cell doors.

"Because I love you," he replied, his smile just as wide as the Joker's. "I love you so very much… Don't you remember me, sister?"

Her eyes widened, and she struggled harder even as the demonic half of her called out to that sadistic piece of him. "No… You're only child!"

_"_ _Or so you thought."_

* * *

It was almost two weeks before anyone realized that Arkham Asylum wasn't running by the attendants anymore. In that time, a new madness was rising in the cells' dark depths; we called her Queenie: the Ace of Spade's darling Queen of Hearts; and despite the shackles restraining her, she fought back until her mind couldn't cope with the kindness Allen showed to her. It was only a matter of time before she became an unlikely addition to our mad little family…

By the time her team showed up, they were met with resistance in the form of Joker, Harley, Ivy and myself, because deep in the sublevels, Two Face had agreed to marry the two to each other; it's actually kind of sweet, in a sick sort of way. Just before we are defeated though; the sheer number of heroes that want this one girl back is astronomical; the ground under the titans begin to rumble, and they all have to back off as a familiar form cloaked entirely in white save for the red heart on her breast rose into the open air with our black-clothed nightmare child.

"Raven!" the green titan, Beast Boy shouts, only to be glared at by Ace.

"That's not her name anymore," he murmurs disdainfully. "She has chosen a different name, one her father would be proud of."

"Brother," she whispers and tosses back her hood to reveal a human face behind the darkness. "I'd prefer not to kill my friends… Despite what father thinks we are supposed to do."

"Does it look like I give a damn about father's feelings?" She laughs and shakes her head, wondering what he's going to say next. "This world is ours… This is our asylum… Let's see how many people go crazy before we're through."


End file.
